Ronan (Yost Universe)
| ally = | fam = | aemh = | voice = Keith Szarabajka | other = Silver Surfer }} :Ronan is from the Yost Universe series . Ronan is a and public accuser for the . Biography He was sent by the to judge on if they were worthy to join the Kree Empire without being annihilated. If not, humanity would be completely destroyed and Earth would become part of the Kree Empire. Arriving on Earth with an elite Kree expeditionary force, he was confronted by and s. Despite the Mandroids' heavy barrage, Ronan took them out with his hammer, leaving only Ms. Marvel to fight him. After defeating her, he asked about the superhumans he was so impressed with. He then went to the Headquarters escorted by Kree ship in hopes that humanity's leaders would surrender their planet with no armed confrontation. As everyone was suprised and stunned by Ronan's words, , , and had arrived on the scene. Ronan had mistaken the for Earth's leaders. In the middle of their conversation, Captain America immediately attacked Ronan, which resulted in fighting between the two sides. Despite the combined powers of the three Avengers plus Ms. Marvel, Ronan is more than a match for them. Observing their perceived arrogance, he proclaimed that Earth is not worthy to be part of the Kree Empire. Then he contacted the Kree forces in orbit that he made his judgement, to destroy all life on Earth. had infiltrated the Kree ship and taken over. Eventually Ms. Marvel had beaten him. When asked to surrender, Ronan refused. Then she knocked him out. After the battle, Ronan and his Kree brethren were locked up in . He was moved to after the assault on 42. His weapon was kept below the ocean floor. When the Kree stormed the prison, they planned to get the weapon, then free Ronan. pursued the Kree, but was unable to stop a second group of them from getting the weapon. He waited at Ronan's cell and beat the Kree that were trying to free him to death. As he fought the last one, he was called to stop a Kree bomb and left. The last Kree freed Ronan and the two teleported away. Powers and Abilities Ronan has intense training and wields the powers of a powerful hammer. Ronan has shown to be powerful when he went toe-to-toe against Hulk and able to throw Ms. Marvel around with ease. He also shown to be seemingly invulnerable, showing no damage of the repulsor attacks of the Mandroid battle suits. He is armed with a powerful hammer, a mighty Kree hammer that emits different forms of energy forms. He wears a strong Kree combat armor to withstand powerful blows and attacks. Personality He is a loyal yet proud and arrogant accuser. He thinks that humanity is indeed arrogant and weak not being worthy to join the Kree empire. Background Ronan was voiced by Keith Szarabajka. External Links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Ronan (Earth-8096) at Marvel Database *Ronan (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Category:Kree (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) Category:Villains (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes)